A Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?
by LinaDanielle
Summary: [Emison One-Shot] There's a sleepover with all the girls at Spencer's but what happens when Ali wakes Em up from her sleep? Does Ali prove that Emily woke up from a sweet dream or beautiful nightmare?


_**Much like my other one-shot "Can We Try Something New," this prompt was not my original idea, it was requested by you, the readers, and it was my pleasure to write it for you all. Please leave your thoughts, requests, suggestions or opinions down below. I'd love to hear your ideas, and as always, I love you guys and thank you all for the support.  
(P.S. I changed the title from what I called this story in my previous one-shot.)**_

_**xox, LD **_

A Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare? (Emison Style)

_Prompt: A dream turned reality?…and I decided to add my own spin on this and set this little "prompt" before Ali's disappearance, something about that just makes it a little hotter. ;)_

No One's POV

"Spencer, what do you have to eat?" Ali walked into Spencer's barn, waving to Aria and Hanna as she did. Hanna admiring the way Ali walked with so much confidence. Ali who was beautiful and who guys thought looked hot while Hanna watched uncomfortably from the sidelines, her insecurities eating her like she ate them, literally.

"Oh, hey Ali, glad you could make it, and yeah, I've got pizza on the way, and Aria and Hanna brought some snacks."

Ali sat down on one of the couches and looked around, she didn't see Emily. Why hadn't she noticed that when she first got their? Spencer walked over after pressing play on her radio and sat among the other girls. Ali didn't want to bring up Emily just out of the blue; she didn't want the girls making any assumptions about the way she felt about her favorite person.

Aria moved from the couch and sat cross-legged on the rug on the floor. Hanna followed suit, her arms holding her midsection and her eyes never meeting the other blonde's. Ali knew the way Hanna looked at her and why and Ali wanted to tell Hanna she was beautiful the way she was, but she didn't. it was like she _couldn't. _Ali felt as if no matter what she did, she was wired for bad…except for when Emily was around, Emily Fields was the only person that could ever cause cracks in Ali's shield to form. Alison was scared and thrilled by it. The desire to be good was seducing her, and that desire could only be felt when Emily was around.

Em made Ali feel good, like she mattered, like she could be loved and as much as Ali wanted to reciprocate that love, her wiring betrayed her and she usually crushed the brunette and broke her heart. She couldn't even push Emily away and try to accept that she didn't deserve her, because no matter what Ali did, Emily would wiggle her way back into her heart and welcome Ali with an open heart.

"Ali, hey did you hear me?"

"What? Yeah."

Aria tilted her head, not quite believing her and said, "fine, who wants to go first."

Instead of making herself look like a fool, Ali cut in and volunteered Spencer so she knew what was going on before, it was 'her turn.' "Well, Spencer is the host, so she should go first."

Spencer shrugged, "Okay fine, but shouldn't we wait for Em?"

Ali sat up straighter and then relaxed, letting no one see her reaction to hearing Emily's name. She moved to the floor to join and the girls and in a casual, cool voice, "yeah, where is she anyways?" it didn't raise suspicion when she asked like this, after her name was already brought up and just as Hanna was going to volunteer to text her, a knock sounded in the door and in walked Emily, a nervous smile on her face while a timid, "hey guys, sorry I'm late," was heard.

All at once the girls greeted Emily and she walked in with a plastic bag full of soda and cups. "I know you said not to Spence, but I brought some drinks, especially since I knew," she reached the table and picked up a cookie, "that Hanna and Aria would take care of the snacks."

Hanna and Aria laughed and Aria added, "yeah well, I would of brought pie but they only had cake."

"Yup, so we picked the cookies, and chips. Why not?"

Em walked over to sit with the girls, and Ali moved ever so slightly, making a bit more room for Em to sit down.

Emily didn't take it, remembering the recent shunning Ali had given her in the locker room. Em stood directly across from her and instead of greeting them individually, she smiled in everyone's general direction, except Ali's and sat right down next to Hanna and Aria. Spencer was a little closer to Ali, across from Em and she could sense that something between the two of them was a little off, but she couldn't place what that something was.

The night started as soon as Emily sat down, starting with a game of Truth-or-Dare that was interrupted by the pizza. Then Emily popped in Beyonce's latest CD's and the danced and laughed. Ali attempted to get closer to Emily to just talk to her but Emily always found a way to avoid any real conversations from happening. When most of the sweets were gone, they played 'never have I ever' and one by one the girls started to fall asleep, Aria was first. Hanna kept dosing off before she finally decided to join Aria. Spencer stayed awake as long as she could, keeping Emily company and observing the way she was acting towards Ali.

Spencer noted that of them all, Emily was usually the most caring and this was the most change she's seen in her personality, especially when it came to Alison. Spencer knew that Emily admired Ali and not in the way that Hanna admired Ali, but it was something different. And judging by the subtle differences in Ali's demeanor too, she sensed the same thing. Spencer fought the sleep as long as she could, sitting between Ali and Emily while Em talked about swimming and missing her dad. Spencer dosed off and when she felt herself falling forward, she got up, laid her sleeping bag in a space she found next to Aria and she met Emily's eyes. Em looked lost and uncomfortable and Spencer realized why.

The only other available space on the floor was small and a bit farther away from the rest of the girls. Emily would've slept alone on the couch, but Hanna was using the cushions as a mat to lie on.

Emily gulped and Spencer smiled apologetically, she walked over and gave Emily and Ali the sleeping bags and blankets.

"Thanks, Spence."

"No problem Em, goodnight. Goodnight Ali."

"G,night Spencer." Ali smiled and waiting for Spencer's back to face them, she turned towards Em and in her sing-song voice, "looks like it's just me and you Mermaid."

Emily's muscles stiffened at the mention of the nickname Ali had given her and only used in private. She shrugged and stood with the blankets in her arm, "actually, it's just you, I'm going to bed, I have to be somewhere tomorrow morning."

Ali tried to ignore the sharp stabbing sensation she felt in her chest and just nodded, "oh, okay. Well I'll lay down in a bit, I'm not tired yet."

Emily huffed and moved to the small area still available on the rug. She rolled her eyes at Hanna and Aria who had lain down first and taken up so much room. Leaving her stuck to sleep in close quarters next to Ali. Under different circumstances she would've loved to sleep beside Ali. They usually did anyways, but tonight she didn't want to even look at her. Emily was tired of being manipulated and taken as a fool by Alison. To be wrapped around her finger and succumb to her almost every need. Emily felt herself wanting to go back and sit next to Ali, wrap her arm around her back and hold her close. She wanted Ali to hold her like that, but Emily tried to show Ali how she felt about her…well she doesn't want to relive that again, even if that means, ignoring the blonde like this, keeping her distance and her walls up. Emily was not going to be blindsided by Ali again. Or so she thought.

Ali stayed up for a few more hours, playing with the loose string dangling from her pajama bottoms, occasionally glancing in Emily's direction. The brunette had her back turned to her and as much as Ali wanted to lay beside Em, she kept her distance, she wanted to make sure Emily was fully asleep. Had it hurt that bad when Ali had said the things she did to Emily? Of course not, it hurt Emily more, and Alison knew it. If Ali had to sleep on the cold hard floor so Emily could feel comfortable, then she would.

Ali could keep her distance. She could stay away from Emily. At least for tonight. But that's not what happened.

Alison woke up to the faint sound of whimpering and she herself let out groans. She did fall asleep on the cold floor, her neck cramped and her butt fallen asleep, numb. She got up when she realized that it was Emily making the noises. Ali walked gingerly over her friends and towards Em and she took a deep breath before, slipping under the covers and scooted as close as she dared towards Ali. Ali made sure to face Emily. She couldn't stand falling asleep if she had to do so while staring at her back for another second. Ali took in the sight of her. Spencer left the barn doors slightly ajar, some of the cool Rosewood air blowing in, but not enough to make it cold inside. Ali wouldn't have been cold anyways, not when she was this close to Emily. The moonlight spilled in the loft and fell in soft cascades on Emily's face, got caught in her long, dark eyelashes and her structured cheekbones, even in the shadows that formed between her closed lips. Emily moved again, whimpering and her eyebrows scrunched. Ali was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Em moved again and Ali didn't want to shut her out, not if Em was in the middle of some nightmare that she could wake her up from.

Ali reached her hand from her side and rested it on Emily's shoulder and shook her gently, "Em, Emily," she whispered, not wanting the others to wake up. "Emily, shhh, its okay, Em, you're ok, wake up."

Emily groaned and her eyes fluttered a bit before opening and being consumed by the blue that only Ali had in her eyes. Emily smiled and Ali returned it, not knowing why Em was smiling, but hoping it was an indication that she was going to stop ignoring her.

Em reached up and placed her hand on Ali's cheek, "I'm glad I can at least have you in my dreams." Ali was confused but that confusion turned into shock when Emily did the unspeakable and leaned her body into Ali's and captured her lips. Ali should've pushed her away immediately but instead her limbs went slack and she found herself kissing Emily back with such passion and force, she surprised herself.

Emily held Ali's body close to hers and when Ali felt Em roll her body over so that Ali was slightly on top of her, Ali broke the kiss. "Wait, Emily, no, we can't."

Emily pulled away, confused. This was her dream, it was supposed to go how she wanted, not the way that it always had to happen.

Emily leaned forward, "Nonsense, this is my dream, in my dream you never pull away, you don't push me Ali. You don't break me again."

Ali felt her heart contract, Em's words pulling at the very ties that held her sanity together.

Ali gulped, wondering if she had the heart to tell Emily that she wasn't in her dream. She had to though, as much as she wanted this continue, to be a part of Em's dream and continue what she knew would happen.

"Em, this is real. This isn't a dream Emily, you're awake. I woke you because I thought you were having a nightmare. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you kiss me."

Ali sat up, not daring meet Em's eyes and when she was about to throw the blankets off her and get up and walk home, Emily gripped her wrist and pulled her back down. "If this isn't a dream…then you- you kissed me back. Why did you do that?" Emily voice was full of wonder, anger, fear.

Ali shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I should go."

"But you did, so tell me or I will never talk to you again."

Ali met the fierce gaze in Em's brown eyes and felt herself opening for her.

"Because I thought I could kiss you and make things better. I kissed you back because I can't control myself around you, because more than anything, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to. And I know it can never happen because of the way I've treated you."

Em pulled Ali again, laying her down next to her, waiting for their eyes to lock. "Why never?"

"Because that was just a dream Emily, that Ali you dream about, she isn't real. Not here."

Em shook her head, "yes she is, she's real. And she's laying right next to me. That Ali I dream about is still you, it's you. Always. Sleeping or not, it doesn't matter, its always a dream with you. No matter how many times you stab me and break me Ali, I can't stay away. I hate you, I love you. I need to erase the thought of you, but I would never be able to just forget you."

"Then don't Emily. Don't hate me, don't try to erase me."

"Why, you don't care about me. I'm just some game to you. My feelings are another casualty of falling in love with you. What could you possibly gain Alison, other than another chance to break my heart? What do you want?" Even in hushed voices, those words spoke volumes to Alison.

"You Em. I- I want you. I do, and I know I've done a shitty job at showing that I do. I'm not even a good friend to you. But I do. I realize it now. When I'm around you Em, I – I'm the person I want to be but am too afraid to show. Please. Emily, I can change."

Em wanted to believe her, she wanted to more than anything, but she couldn't trust that Ali was capable of change. She wanted to make something from this but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Em, what were you dreaming about before I woke you?"

Em was defenseless against Ali and in a heartbeat she answered, "you."

"Then pretend this is just a dream Em. I'm Ali from your dreams. I want you Em."

Em swallowed and her heart shattered a little in her chest to hear those words.

She grabbed Ali's face and cupped the back of her neck, in a low whisper she said, "this means nothing," then she harshly kissed Ali. Hard enough to bruise their lips. Ali let a single tear roll and wanted to object because she knew it would mean something…to the both of them. But I this what Em wanted she would oblige. Ali wanted this to happen under different circumstances, but she didn't know if she would ever get another chance.

Em and Ali's lips brushed against each other's and Em's hands were everywhere: tangled in Ali's hair, pressed into the small of her back, tugging at the hem of her shirt and then they dipped into the waist band of Ali's pants. Alison's breath hitched and Em actually paused. Ali was afraid it would all come to a screeching halt so she rolled atop Emily and drove her hips down, eliciting a small moan from the brunette. Em would dream about Ali however she wanted when it was an actual dream, but right now, Ali would make it clear that it was going to go her way. Ali straddled Em's waist and made sure the girls were still sound asleep. They were, so she continued, picking up the pace by throwing off her shirt and helping Emily out of hers. Ali leaned down and sucked on Em's neck, hard but not enough to leave marks. She ran the flat of her tongue along Emily's collarbone, blowing cool air onto the damp skin.

Emily moaned a little too loud and Ali pulled away, pressing the palm of her hand into Em's mouth. "You make any noises, and then you'll need to wake up from this 'dream' of yours."

Emily nodded, completely falling under Ali's control. It was even more exhilarating when Em thought they might get caught like this, Ali on top of her, and then they would all know Ali wanted Em just as badly.

Ali ground her hips again and Em bit her lip, refraining from any noise coming out. Ali leaned down so their chests were lined up, the fabric of their bras getting in the way from what Em wanted. She reached up and cupped Ali's breasts and to her surprise Ali hissed out, "fuck Em, not so hard." Em just smirked and slipped her hands under Ali's bra, pinching her nipples and running her thumb over her hardening bud.

Ali bit her lip and kissed all across Em's chest. She kissed and sucked hard on the swell of her supple breasts, working her way up to Emily's neck finally kissing her again, biting down on Em's lip and tugging it until it slipped from between her teeth. Em tilted her head back and as a result her hips raised them from the floor and Ali realized how close their centers were to each others.

She quickly maneuvered so that her thigh was pressed into Em's core and Em's body shuddered. Ali's next move was bold. She placed her hand on top of the fabric covering Em and cupped her. Ali looked up, asking with her eyes, for permission to keep going. "God Ali, just do it."

"You've got to stay quiet."

Em just nodded.

"Are you wet?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Ali smirked and pushed her hand past the hem of Em's pajamas and was met by a hot slickness that only turned her on more. Ali raised her eyebrow and Em rolled her bottom lip between her lip.

"Damn Em, so wet. Shit." Ali could've come from that hot feeling coated her hands but she squeezed her thigh around Em's tighter instead. Ali ran her finger along Em's folds and Emily fought with every fiber of her being to not moan out loud. Ali knew Em would be loud as the tension in her body built so the same time that she pushed a finger in her, she covered Em's mouth with her hand.

Em nodded and closed her eyes, feeling so dominated by Ali and loving every second of it.

Ali used her thigh to press her hand deeper into Emily and soon she added a second then third finger, pumping her hand faster and harder and using her thigh to push deeper than Emily would ever feel. Em's breath was hot against Ali's that was still covering hers and Ali was the one biting her lip, feeling herself getting drenched at the sight. Soon she could feel Em's walls contract around her fingers and Ali looked down, watching the ripples of subtle muscles in her flat stomach pull tight. Em was whimpering now.

"Are you close Em?" Ali was breathless, holding back her own release as long as she could. Her own hand was rubbing against her core and she reveled in the thought by imagining it was Em.

Em nodded against Ali's hand and Ali had to keep her cool, she wanted to be screaming Emily's name, but they were already pushing their luck by doing this so close to the girls.

Ali wanted Em to come undone around her so she pushed and curled her fingers until she felt the rough spot that she knew that once she pressed on it, Emily was hers. Ali moved her thumb to push hard into Em's clit and then she pushed that spot deep within Em's folds and that's when Ali's hand was clamped down by Em's muscles contracting around her. "Oh, Ali, shit, Alison!" Em's hips bucked up and Ali almost toppled off her. Ali's hand slipped off from Em's mouth and Em's breathing came out hard and unsteady, ragged and hot, her body convulsing, shaking and releasing her over Ali.

Ali smiled and found her shirt, pulling it over her head and reaching around in the dark to find Em's. Em could still hardly breathe as she sat up to put her shirt on, lying back down as soon as it slipped over her head. Ali lay back down next to Em and when Em opened her eyes, she put on a show by slowly and seductively licking each one of her fingers clean. Em licked her own lips and Ali leaned over to kiss Em, pushing her tongue into Em's mouth and fighting with her for dominance until she won. She pulled away and smirked, "better than my cherry chapstick?"

Emily couldn't help but smirk and then it faded. She had to remember that this was supposed to be a dream, she couldn't let feelings creep in, even though she could tell that none of that was 'just sex' to either one of them. Em allowed herself to answer, "yeah, way better." Ali laid down and was out of view from the others when Spencer sat up and looked over to Emily.

"Em, you're up still?"

"Uh, no, I was sleeping, I just woke up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something? Where's Ali?"

Emily nodded her head to her side and Spencer understood, "Oh, okay."

"Yeah, sorry, she just laid down, and kind of scared me, that's probably what you heard."

"Oh, ok, well I'm gonna go back to bed then."

Emily nodded, it was good idea, especially since she was feeling drained of all the energy she just had.

"Oh and Em?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Is um, is everything okay between you and Ali?"

Em was taken aback and didn't know what to say, she felt Ali stiffen beside her. Em's heart caught in her throat. "Yeah, Spence, we're good."

Spencer wasn't sure whether or not to believe Emily, but if Em wanted to tell her anything else, she knew she would, so Spence nodded and went back to bed.

Emily lay back down, facing Ali who was staring at her face the whole time. Em was tired and didn't feel like they were going to talk so she closed her eyes, "goodnight Ali."

Ali didn't want Em to go to bed yet. She wanted to hear Em say she was wrong and that that didn't just mean nothing, she wanted Em to tell her that it meant something, because it did mean something to her.

"Wait, Em.."

"Ali, don't. You'll say something now, but I know when the sun comes up, it's not going to matter."

Em had kept her eyes shut and it was good she did because if she hadn't she would've seen the blue orbs in Ali's eyes lose some of their light and that would've broke them both.

Ali nodded even though Em couldn't see her and as her own eyes shut, Em rolled over so her back was facing Ali.

Minutes passed. It could've been an hour and both girls were still awake, thinking the other was sleeping. Em was actually close to falling asleep when she felt Ali move behind her and kiss her cheek, pulling away and stopping by her ear, "I don't when or if it will even happen, but you will know one day Em, that I am sorry and I do love you.

Ali pulled away and just as a single tear rolled from Em's eye….

She woke up with a gasp, sitting up fast from where she was laying. Ali was beside her, just about to lay down and was startled, damn near screaming, but resorted to a loud whisper, "Jesus, Emily are you ok?"

Em didn't know how she felt about her dream so she just nodded and without giving away any emotion in her voice she responded, "yeah I'm fine."

Ali nodded and pointed at the floor next to Em, she had laid her blankets down next to Em's, "can I join you."

Em nodded and scooted over, giving Ali more space.

As soon as the blonde settled down, she noticed that Em was still sitting up like a board, "hey Em, you okay? Was it a nightmare?" it pained Em that even though she was being so abrasive towards Ali, the blonde was asking her like she was truly concerned. It pained Em to know that Ali was being sincere but could flip the script at any moment.

"No," she said flatly, "just a dream."

"Oh, well was it a good one." Em made the mistake of meeting Ali's eyes, the same time that she smiled, Em thought she would cry, so she turned away and laid down on her side, facing away from Ali.

Emily didn't know why Ali cared so much but she found herself not being able to come up with a rude comment to remark to throw. "I don't know yet."

"Oh, well I hope it was good one." Ali settled under the covers and smiled at herself for being able to get even a small conversation out of Em.

Em curled her knees against her chest and let a tear roll into the pillow and dry itself on her cheek.

She was lying earlier, she knew whether or not it was a good dream, it was good one, and she wished again, that just this once, it would've been real.

_*****Here's my weekendly update, late on a Sunday night, but late is better than never right? **_

_**Soooo, I hope you didn't totally hate the ending? I write on-the-go, with the flow and nothing was planned until it was typed and in front of my face. These 4k something words were all written in the span of about an hour, maybe less, so I apologize for any typos. **_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think by leaving your comments below and please keep the suggestions (if you have them) coming! My list is long but I'm loving these prompts and can't wait to keep writing them. Also I have midterms this week so no chapter for "I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting" (those chapters take longer to write) because I spent a lot of time studying, so just one upload this weekend :( **_

_**Don't forget to follow me to get updated on when I upload new stories and chapters.**_

_**Next weekend:**_

_**-I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting Chapter 35**_

_**-Prompt #3: You're Tense, Let Me Help (**__Ali gives Em a "message" after a tough swim practice__**)**_

_**-Orange Is the New Emily Chapters 1-3**_

_**So that's it for now folks, leave your reviews and have a good week.  
Be back soon, Lina :) **_


End file.
